Zak Young
Zak Young is one of the characters in FernGully: The Last Rainforest, and is not shown, but is mentioned in FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue. He is one of the love interest for Crysta and the best friend of Mamoru Chiba. His two bosss are Ralph and Tony. He is voiced by Jonathan Ward. Appearance He's tall, blonde and quite muscular. He has brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a light blue tang top, bark blue jeans and black and white sneakers. Personality Zak seems to be a carefree, ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest He is first seen by Crysta and Sailor Moon on Mount Warning working as a lumberjack, spraying the trees that way his boss can know what trees to cut down by the tree. He mistakes her for a bug, tries to catch her, but when he sees her he doesn't notice a tree about to fall on him. So to save him from being crushed she accidentally shrinks him down to her size. But both of them end up falling on to the tree, and Batty saves them from being sawed in half while Sailor Mercury saves herself by tearing her skirt which caught by a branch in half. FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue Even thought he is not showed in the movie, he is mentioned by Crysta when she tells her father that not all humans are bad, and how they seen they can change. After that he is not shown or mention, and it is not known what happened to him after the first movie, it assumed that he returned to his people. Relationships 'Crysta' He is one of the love interest for Crysta, the other being Pips. 'Batty Koda' 'Pips' 'Ralph and Tony' 'Usagi Tsukino' He is a friend for Usagi/Serena. She helped him to have his Earth Day spirit. When he sees her secret identity as Sailor Moon. She also appears as Princess Serenity, the Spirit of Earth Day Present. 'Ami Mizuno' He is a friend for Ami/Amy. When he sees her secret identity as Sailor Mercury, 'Rei Hino' He is a friend for Rei/Raye. She is convinced that the humans like lumberjacks threaten to destroy the rainforest. When he sees her secret identity as Sailor Mars, 'Makoto Kino' He is a friend for Makoto/Lita. When he sees her secret identity as Sailor Jupiter, 'Minako Aino' He is a friend for Minako/Mina. When he sees her secret identity as Sailor Venus. She also appears as Sailor V, the Spirit of Earth Day Past. 'Mamoru Chiba' He is a best friend of Mamoru/Darien. When he sees his secret identity as Tuxedo Mask. He also appears as Prince Endymion, the Spirit of Earth Day Future 'Queen Serenity' She is like a fairy godmother to Zak. She visited him and for his relationship with Crysta, she gives him ''A Christmas Carol wish on a night before Earth Day. It is revealed that Queen Serenity was Sailor Moon's mother. Category:Males Category:FernGully characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans